liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Banana
The banana is sometimes referred to as "the atheist's worst nightmare," due to its near-perfection at being a fruit designed to be eaten by humans. It is designed but God didn't design it, see below. As such, it is commonly used as an example to support arguments that human intelligent design is a legitimate pursuit, and being a moron is not. Evangelist, Ray Comfort especially has made himself look silly over bananas and intelligent design. Design Humans began intelligently designing the banana since the Agricultural Revolution over 6000 years ago. Human cultivators began with the wild banana which is an overly-large, dense, unwieldy fruit. Early humans had to take the inedible seeds out and cook those wild bananas before they could eat them at all. Humans used their Intelligence to Design the perfect fruit we know and love today. This validated the theory of Intelligent Design, which says that things like skyscrapers and Mount Rushmore had to have intelligent, non-random causes. However, some so-called scientists believe that God created wild bananas to be inedible as they used to be,. Well there's overwhelming evidence that cultivated bananas were in fact intelligently designed by humans instead of stupidly created. Selective breeding The banana is very good human food because of many features that were intelligently designed simultaneously through selective breeding techniques, as the intelligent designers guided natural selection through generations by only letting bananas with desirable traits survive into the next generation. Such traits are seen in modern bananas, and include *An ergonomic shape that allows for easy gripping and peeling from either end, with unobstructed access to a firm yet easily-chewable gooey center. *An aerodynamic shape that allows for throwing at intruders, often used as a sidearm in times of war. Aboriginal Australians, inspired by this design, further intelligently designed it into various types of boomerang. Ray Comfort - loves the dick banana Warning: this video may kill off some of your brain cells! Ray Comfort tells us how well bananas are designed and overlooks that humans designed them. Kirk Cameron listens to his friend Ray with interest, note how Kirk has his one hand by his own crotch during so much of this video. Is the other hand by Kirk's buttock? No!!! And Kirkie is just so righteously Homophobic at other times? Kirk Cameron’s Homophobia Makes Growing Pains Reruns Less Appealing Sex, Sex, Sex on]] A coitonomic shape with natural oils that allow for self-lubrication and easy insertion into several orifices during various sexual activities. Particular attention may have been given during the Intelligent Design process toward those activities involving masturbation and homosexuality or Heterosexuality. You've never inserted a banana into any orifice? Come off it. Most of us have inserted bananas into our mouths. Nutrition Bananas are a good source of potassium. and have electrolytes! See also *Cucumber *Zucchini *Carrot *Eggplant *Celery References *http://www.healthystrokes.com *http://www.solotouch.com *http://www.the_clitoris.com External links *Bananas: The Atheist's Worst Nightmare, From SkepticWiki Why the banana argument is silly in more detail *The Atheist Test Note This web page tries to prove that things are intelligently designed then goes on without any proof at all to imagine that any designer is God or Jesus. Why not the Flying Spaghetti Monster or the Invisible Pink Unicorn? Why not the Hindu gods or any other religion? Videos *Atheists nightmare debunked. Ray Comfort/Kirk cameron *Atheist's Nightmare - God's Magic Banana Factory *disproving intelligent design with a mouse trap *ARTIFICIAL VS NATURAL SELECTION This doesn't deal specifically with bananas but explains generally about Natural selection, also how Humans sue atrificial selection (selective breeding) to improve domestic plants and animals. Category:Religion Category:Stupidity Category:Things That Don't Scare Athiests Category:Food and Drink Category:Things Conservatives Love